


In another dimension

by theverytouchofmecorrupts (Aridette)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Shot, other dimension, unexpected declaration of love - angel-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/theverytouchofmecorrupts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself in another dimension - one in which he and Castiel seem to share an even more... "profound" bond. Although he goes along with it, confusion wins and he expects some answers from the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot I dreamt, I hope some of you might like it. If it is too confusing I might add some more context, but I liked the idea that you can all imagine whatever you like to lead to this conversation.. however here's a hint: top!Cas

"I am sorry, Dean.", the angel looked at him unashamedly.

"It was too late that I noticed you were not the same Dean I expected, although you are very much like this dimension's Dean - in many ways.  
That is what must have confused me in the first place.", he went on explaining.

"Wait, what?", Dean backed away a little harsher than he had meant to.  
"So what you are saying is that there are…. different versions of ME?"

"Yes, indeed there are.", Castiel replied calmly and tried to reach out for Dean.

"But at the same time, there is only one YOU?"

This had Castiel looking away for a moment.  
He heaved a breath, considering how to best explain this to Dean.  
"In a way-", he started.

"Don't gimme crap, Cas!", Dean squinted his eyes crossly.

"Look, Dean, it is not uncommon for angels to be able to walk between dimensions. The tasks we have extend to ALL dimensions, so the "me" in each dimension has to be the same, to make the same kind of decisions under all circumstances.", he explained calmly.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, "keep going…"

Castiel sighed.  
"However…. the human character is not subject to these restrictions.  
You differ in some ways, from dimension to dimension.  
Although I am an angel, there are times when it is hard to tell all "YOUs" apart.  
The more you are alike, the harder it gets.", he said tiredly.

"You are an ANGEL, Cas. How can you not know?"  
That came out snippier than Dean himself had expected.  
  
Cas already looked hurt as he replied: "And you are very different indeed."  
"The more dimensions the fight reaches, the less chances I get to get away from it, you understand that?", Castiel almost yelled.  
"I care for you the same way, in ALL the dimensions, wether we've met yet or not, but I do. I always have. But with you not being the same person in each of those, how can you expect us", he made a move with his hand to point at them in turn, "to have an identical relationship in every one of them?"

Dean took a breath and tried to say something, but nothing seemed right in this situation.  
"Cas…"

"No, don't even try."  
  
They exchanged a long glance before Castiel turned away slowly.  
"You should go."

"What?", Dean sounded startled.  
"Where am I supposed to go?!", he gestured around him. He was in the same hotel room he had been in what seemed to be 'his dimension', he didn't know where Sam was or if he even had the same contacts he was used to.

"Back to the dimension you belong to. You were not supposed to be here anyway.", Castiel sounded unusually exhausted as he softly touched Dean's forehead to send him back.


End file.
